The Love Within
by Squee page 394
Summary: Leslie Withers and Xanderia Lovestone try to escape the mind of Ruvik. POV: OC
1. Chapter 1: Hospital

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot

Chapter 1: Hospital

The Beacon Mental Hospital is a facility for the depraved and psychologically ill. It's at the heart of Krimson City and it has accepted many patients over the years, but only a handful have been able to leave the madhouse. I should know. My name is Xanderia Lovestone. I've been here since I was a kid. I guess you can say its home. It's where I met my best friend, Leslie Withers. He is more off then myself but he still seems to be more open to me about anything. The doctors keep taking him to "the room". I could hear poor Leslie scream in there. I worry about him. Every time they take him, he comes back worse than he was. At this point, I'm the only person he trusts. To tell you the truth, I don't trust myself.

I came to this hospital cause of an incident. When I was 13 years old I tried to kill myself. Reason why I tried was because I was left at an orphanage with the worst caretaker in the universe. Name calling is one thing but being beaten is another. When you are abuse on a day to day basis, it gets tiring and old. I wanted to get out. So, what I did and it's a bit graphic, I took a razor blade and cut open my arm. I started to take out a vain that was visible and sliced it. Needless to say I have no feeling or can function to my left arm. Leslie thinks it's neat.

I met Leslie when I was sent here. He was and is a strange person. He is defiantly a special case. Anything I would say he would kind of repeat. I thought it was annoying at first, then I realized he has always been a nervous wreck. Even now that we are in our 20s he never really grew up. He will always be that kid I met all those years ago. When he's not scared and paranoid at everything and gets panicked, he is very sweet. But it's rare. He follows me around like a puppy though. I can't help but love the guy. That's why he is my best friend.

Leslie's developmentally delayed. He is mostly very frightened and easily overwhelmed by his surroundings, and tends to openly panic on or off on his own, I go and follow him and tell him everything is fine .He has a tendency to repeat the last few words said by whoever may be around him. He would look at me with those scared eyes and repeat "fine" about 4 or 5 times before he calms down. I hold him close to me. He seems to like it when I so that. He seems to be very confused, if not detached from his surroundings a good deal of the time.

One day everything changed. It was a rainy day outside. Well that what I heard one of the doctors say. I overheard a nurse and one of the other doctors talking. "Something doesn't seem right." Is what the nurse said. I was a bit curious about what she meant by that so I snuck out of my room and went onto the hallway, next door where Leslie's room was. I looked into the bared window on the door to see him. The room was dark except for the very dim light that hovered above. He was asleep. He looked so peaceful just lying there. His white hair just covering over his eyes. His small frame trapped in the dingy, off white pants and shirt. I hate these outfits they give us. He slept on a poorly kept board of a bed. His room looked more depressing than mine and my room has a lot of writing on and in it. I whispered his name to try to wake him.

"Hey... Leslie." I whispered.

"Mmmm" He groaned

I smiled. I can't help but do that whenever I hear his voice. "Leslie...wake up. I got to tell you..." I started and was interrupted by a scream. I looked down the long narrow hall. Something in my head is flashing in huge letters that read "WARNING!" I saw a tall figure wearing what seemed to be a robe. It looked a bit like a ghost. At that moment I heard so much screaming as the ghost figure started to murder all the doctors and nurses. I turned my head back to the little window in Leslie's door to see his face at the window.

I jumped a bit. "JEEZ Leslie don't do that!"

"What….What's happening…happening…happen…" Leslie asked me.

"I don't know but there is…. You know what. Never mind that. Back up, I'm going to open

the door." I told him

He stepped aside for me to open the door. "Open….open open…open." He nervously repeated to himself.

As I opened the door I heard Leslie scream. I didn't understand why he was screaming until I saw HIM. I stared at the man wide eyed. I didn't know what to say but I knew it was the ghost that was killing everyone. He looked wrecked. Burns covered almost his whole face. I thought I saw his brains. He grinned at me and looked over at Leslie. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Losing Our Minds

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot

Chapter 2: Losing Our Minds

I violently woke up with a splitting headache. I heard something as of a high pitched screech. Once that subsided, which was about a minute or so, I looked around at my surrounding. The darkness seemed to consume just about everything. I did notice that I was sitting in something rather wet and smelled metallic like iron. That's when I had the realization that I was sitting in blood. I never got up so fast in my life. I stumbled and tripped on something, falling into more blood. The crimson liquid stained my clothing. I got up and I felt so sticky and gross. It could have been worse though. I didn't bother wiping myself off for the fact that there was nothing to clean myself with and I could only see a smidgen of light down what seem to be a hallway of sorts.

I had the most horrible thoughts about Leslie. I didn't know if he was ok or not. I hope nothing bad happened to him. He's all I have to live for. Without him, I can't go on. I makes me sick with worry just thinking about if he would to vanish. I needed to know if he was ok. I ran to the shining light at the end of the room but no matter how much I ran I would never reach my destination. I felt like I was in a nightmare. I couldn't help but call out Leslie's name. It felt like hours and I felt like I would never see my best friend ever again. Just when I thought of the worst I hear one of the most relieving yet terrifying sounds I have heard. Leslie was screaming his lungs out. I was relieved that he was alive but terrified that he was screaming. I turned to my left and I saw something that wasn't there before. A door.

I immediately opened the door and I saw 2 men and Leslie. The taller man was a bit scruffy looking and he had a gun. The other man looked familiar. I think it was Leslie's doctor. I never saw him but I've heard his voice before. Poor Leslie was in a bathtub hooked up to a machine. I ran over to him.

"LESLIE!" I yelled. "What are you doing to him?!" I questioned angrily at the doctor.

"Leslie is the key of getting out of here my dear." The doctor said.

"You are hurting him!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Ma'am Stand back." The scruffy guy told me as he unhooked the machinery from Leslie and helped him out of the tub.

I held on to Leslie, ignoring what the two men were talking about. I checked on Leslie. Making sure he was fine physically.

"Are you ok?" I asked my white haired friend.

"Ok…ok…ok..ok" He replied.

"I was so terribly worried. You had me scared. I would lose my head if I lost you." I told him with tears running down my face.

He looked at me for a moment as to asses what was going on. He then tightly held me to him. "Never lose you." He whispered to me.

I looked up at him and sniffled. "What?"

"Y..you will…n…never…lose…lose me..me lose ….lose." He told me to reassure me.

I smiled at him and at that moment everything was frozen in time. I felt nothing bad could happen when I'm with Leslie. He makes me feel so safe. I felt something though. Something defiantly off. I started to hear something. It was the high pitch noise again.

My headache came back. I screamed, held my ears and collapsed onto the floor. Leslie looked panicked. I struggle to get up so he wouldn't get to upset and run off.

"I…I'm Fine…Les." I struggled to fight the pain in my head.

"Fine…fine" Leslie answered.

The scruffy looking man followed me and Leslie. I didn't notice he was until Leslie said the guys name.

"Sebastian." Leslie called out to the man.

"Leslie, I finally found you. Good thing too. That doctor is crazy. Stay with me and don't run off. You understand?" Sebastian told Leslie.

"Un…under…stand. Understand." Leslie answered.

"Who might you be?" Sebastian asked me.

"I'm Xanderia, Leslie best friend." I answered.

He nodded and smiled. "Ok. Let's go. Before we start losing our minds."

"Losing our minds….losing our minds….losing our minds….losing our minds….losing our minds…..LOSING OUR MINDS!" Leslie started going off. I grabbed a hold of him and tried to comfort him. I never seen him go off like that. I hope whatever the doctor had him in didn't mess him up even more. As I was calming down my white haired friend, Sebastian was looking for a way out. I felt an uneasy presents watching us from a far. I turned my head to face the hallway and there he was. The ghost.


	3. Chapter 3: Walk Into The Jaws Of Hell

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot

Chapter 3: Walk Into The Jaws Of

"It's him…" I said in astonishment.

"Ruvik!" Sebastian stepped forward about 3 steps as he said the ghost name.

I looked at Sebastian for a moment then at the ghost, whose name I just learned, Ruvik. I still couldn't get a good look at him but what I did notice was his robe. It was torn to bits. That and the fact he had no shoes on. I don't really know why but that stood out to me. I felt a strange disturbance in my heart. I turned to face Leslie and he was gone.

"Leslie!" I yelled for him and ran off to look for him.

I felt like I was running for ages. The dirty, dark rooms I looked in for my friend. I fear for him. My white haired friend. So frail, so fragile, so scared of everything. He must be so frightened by himself. As I searched for Leslie, going room to room I stumbled upon what looked to be another officer. Maybe they know where Leslie when.

I walked up to the officer. She was a tall lady with short brown hair. She reminded me of someone. I wasn't sure who though. I tugged on her shirt to get her attention. I got her attention alright; she turned around quickly and pointed her gun at me.

"Hi. I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen him?" I asked not fazed by the gun in my face.

*sigh* "Hello little girl. Don't sneak up on people like that." The officer said while putting her gun away. "I could have hurt you." She assured me.

"What is it that you need now?" She then asked me.

"I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen him?" I asked again.

"What does your friend look like?" The officer questioned me.

"He is a bit taller than me. He has white hair and has a scar below one of his eyes. His name is Leslie." I describe Leslie the best I can.

"I think I saw him. He was yelling running down the hall over there" She told me and pointed me to the direction.

I nodded and walked to the way the officer was pointing. The hall was narrow with very little lighting. Not to mention the smell of blood was everywhere in this place. The officer said he was running screaming. So, all I have to do is listen to where the screams are and I will find my wonderful friend in no time.

It felt like forever, going down this hallway. How long is this hallway anyways? Feels like miles. I had the most horrible feeling that maybe the officer was wrong and she led me down the wrong path. Just when I felt like I was going to give up hope, there was a turn just ahead to the right. Finally, something different. I ran as fast as I could to make that corner when I saw what looked to be like a four armed mangle of a woman.

I stared at it for a few seconds then I came to the idea that it's not friendly so I turned around and ran as though my life depended on it. That thing was fast. I didn't want to know what would have happened if it would catch up to me. What if it was hungry and I was its food. I ran until my legs couldn't anymore. Which happened. I only have now one working limb. I tried to drag myself with my right arm. At this point, I regretted trying to kill myself. At least I would have two arms that worked instead of one.

Just as I thought I was a goner, the mangle backed off. I looked back at it. I was curious on why it backed off. I then turned my head forward to see bloody feet. I started to scale upward to see what the feet were attached to. Those feet I now realized were the feet of the ghost. Of Ruvik. I was too tired to do anything. I just laid there in defeat. I was either going to die by a mangle of a woman or by this guy. I don't want to die.

The next thing I knew I felt my body levitate. Ruvik picked me up and carried me away from the mangle and to a room. The room he carried me to look like an examination room. I don't like examination rooms. I've been in a lot of them for the voices. I looked at Ruvik so I could get a good look of him. He was burned...badly. I felt very bad. I just saw his chest, neck and a bit of his face. He looked like someone threw him into a fire pit. I could help but whisper, "What happened to you?"

Ruvik put me on the examination table. I looked around and saw a familiar face. It was Leslie. I was so bottled with emotions I couldn't help but cry. He was ok. My white haired friend was fine. I was so relieved. My bliss didn't last long. Ruvik had a new play thing. I saw him smile and in his right hand was a scalpel. I may be mental but I'm not stupid. I failed to realize that Ruvik had strapped me down to the table and was ready for examination.

This is my worst nightmare. I don't want to be examined again. I struggled as much as I can. Ruvik got closer with the scalpel. I couldn't let him do this. I can't. I looked over at Leslie. He looked out cold. At least he wouldn't see me like this. Anything is better when Leslie is alright. I would walk through the jaws of hell for him. Anything for my sweet Leslie. I looked at Ruvik in the eyes. "Do your worst" I told him.


	4. Chapter 4: Desperately Safe

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot

Chapter 4: Desperately Safe

I'm not too sure what happened, but when I told Ruvik "Do your worst" I was expecting him to do so. He just stood there, looking at me. As if to examine me with his eyes. He then placed the scalpel down on the small table he got it from. He then spoke.

"You are like him." He said to me.

"Like Leslie?" I questioned.

"You are compatible." He went on.

I stared at him with a questionable look on my face. I have no idea what he is talking about. I started to get concerned. What if me and Leslie are like his Ginny pigs or something. Either way I need to get Leslie and myself out of here. Ruvik walked over to Leslie. I saw him smile a devilish grin. I had a feeling that Leslie was in trouble! I struggled as if the world was going to end and the only way to save it is to break through these straps.

I luckily got out of one of the restraints that held down my right arm. I quickly undid the other restraints and fell off the table. Ruvik was too busy dealing with Leslie. I don't know why though. I started to look around to see if I could distract Ruvik to get him away from Leslie. I just want Leslie to be safe. He is all I care about. As I was looking around I saw a box of matches. I grabbed them and started to look around for something flammable. Alas there wasn't anything in the room that was flammable.

Leslie started to wake from his sleep. He saw Ruvik and started to fidget. My poor Leslie. He so scared of everything. He doesn't know if this guy is going to hurt him or not. I don't even know if he's going to do that. I need to get Leslie out. Just incase Ruvik tries to kill him. I had to think of something before Leslie starts screaming. I stood from where I was hiding which was behind the table I was hooked to.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded.

Ruvik turned around and glared at me. "How did you get free?"

"I… I'm not going to tell you. Just let Leslie go ok." I plead.

Ruvik just stared at me with those cold eyes. "I'll let both of you go."

I was shocked. He's letting us go. I have a bad feeling but if it means Leslie and I can go I am ok with that. I slowly walked over to Leslie. Being very cautious of Ruvik standing so close to Leslie. I grabbed a hold of Leslie's hand and tried to help him off the table. Leslie and I were almost out the door when I turned around to thank Ruvik for letting us go but he disappeared. I turned back around. I smiled at the fact that I am holding Leslie's hand. We walked away from the examination room and found somewhere where we thought was safe. We really wanted to be desperately safe. It's like our whole life we were never really safe. It's all we really wanted.

"It hurts.. it hurts… it hurts" Leslie stated.

"What hurts?" I asked

"Everything…. Everything hurts….hurts …hurts." He told me.

"Show me. I'll try to fix it ok." I responded

He nodded and lifted his shirt. I checked his torso for cuts and bruises. I didn't see any. I touched him to see if I could feel anything that would hurt him. I felt a bit strange touching and feeling Leslie's body like this. I looked at my white haired friend. He was staring at me with those innocent eyes. He was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked

"Y.. you." He answered.

"Why?" I asked while blushing.

"You make me smile. W-when we go home.. would…would you want to be… be..be.." He answered

me, letting go of his shirt to put his hands on his head.

"Leslie." I paused for a second. "Are you…. Asking me if I want to be your…" I paused again.

My heart began to race at even the thought. Leslie and I. I would love that to be. He is the perfect guy for me. I mean, we have known each other since we were in our early teens.

I would love to be his, now and forever.

"I would love to be yours Leslie." I finally answered his question.

"Be mine….be mine…be mine…. BE MINE!" He smiled so wide and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh my… Settle down Leslie!" I told him while smiling as well. I've never seen him this happy before. I don't think I've been this happy in my life.

Then Leslie did something I wasn't expecting. After he hugged me, he looked into my eyes and he kissed me. The kiss wasn't more than a few seconds but I think we both felt something. We both looked at each other for a minute. I always wondered what goes through his mind. The thought of doing anything that I was thinking, he would think the same way. I would have never thought the child- like mind of his would know what to do. But he did. Leslie leaned over and kissed me again. This time with passion. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he gently cupped my face in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5: Unravel

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 5: Unravel

The kiss felt so nice. His lips were soft on mine. I felt Leslie's hands move from my face down to my shoulders, than down my back. We stopped kissing for a minute and we looked into each other's eyes. He seemed not to have any color in his eyes. My poor Leslie. He pulled me close to him. We were about to kiss again, but we both heard a huge bang. Leslie jumped and screamed. I looked at the direction of the noise.

I heard gun fire and a familiar voice. I turned to look at Leslie. He was in the corner hunched over with his hands over his ears. I walked over to him and comforted him.

"Hey... Leslie. It's ok. Everything is alright. Look at me, please." I reassured him.

"NOOOOO! AAAHHHHHHH!" Leslie yelled hysterically.

"Leslie please. I think it might be Sebastian. He came back." I told him and tried to calm him the best I could.

Leslie breathed heavily to try to calm himself. I told him in times he felt not safe just breathe. I would do it with him. He does it sometimes but mostly when I'm there.

"Yes Leslie, Breathe. Everything is ok. " I told him.

"Sebastian?" Leslie asked while looking up at me.

"Yeah, I think he might be near." I responded.

I stood up. Watching Leslie become calmer. He gradually got up. I held out my hand. He then gently held my hand. We walked down the poorly lit room into another hallway. Down this particular hallway though were rooms. Rows and rows of rooms. We didn't know what to

do or what to think really.

"Are...are those...rooms?" Leslie asked.

"Yep. Let's go in one to see what's in it." I suggested.

Leslie shook his head in disapproval.. I don't know why though. We could passably find Sebastian and possibly get out of here. Leslie always told me how he would love to go back home. I would love to go home with him. When he talks about home he seems so happy. It's a rare sight to see him happy. I like to think if we want to his home there would be a place to rest and maybe even some food. Leslie and I haven't really eaten much since we've been in the hospital.

(What are you doing?)

"What?" I asked at the unknown voices I heard.

(Why are you still here? You know you are better off.)

"Excuse me?" I questioned the unknown.

(He'll never really love you. He doesn't know what love is. You will be alone now and forever. You know what you need to do. Just do it already! )

"Shut up...shut up...SHUT UP!" I yelled at the voices.

Leslie looked over at me with a sense of fear and uneasiness in his eyes and face. "It...it's...it's 'them' again...is...isn't..it...isn't it?"

I looked at Leslie and the unknown voices hushed. I nodded when I realized what just happened. I don't like having episodes in front of Leslie but he understands. At least I think he does. When the voices happen I get fearful of what would happen if I listened to them again. I promised Leslie I wouldn't do what I tried doing again.

"Let's go find Sebastian." I told Leslie.

"Seb...Seb...Sebastian...Sebastian." Leslie responded.

We opened the second door to the right and it very well lit to our surprise. We walked into the room. It was huge! It had to sets of staircases. There were about six rooms and it looked very rich. I looked at Leslie and he looked at me, as if he had the same idea. I sometimes wonder what goes on in his head. We looked around the room. Just when we were feeling safe once again we heard a gunshot. Leslie squeezed my hand. He doesn't like loud anything.

Sebastian was shooting at some strange creature, running backwards into the room me and Leslie were in. I was actually kind of relieved to see him again. I watched him for a bit trying to figure out what he was shooting at. I looked like a person but they were wrapped in some type of wire and there was a huge spike through their head. I had a feeling that there were more of those guys.

"SEBASTIAN!" Leslie yelled out.

"Don't distract him Les. He is shooting." I eagerly told my white haired friend.

Leslie then let go of my hand and ran to Sebastian. I couldn't just let him run carelessly to what might be his death if he wasn't careful. As I got closer to Leslie, Ruvik appeared in front of me. I froze. I didn't know what was going to happen. Ruvik smiled at me and teleported me outside. I was surprised that he could do such things like that. I looked at my surroundings. It was slightly gray out here. The rain was pouring. One thing was for sure. The rain would get the blood off my clothes. The weather felt so melancholy. I needed to get back in the building though. Leslie could be hurt. I don't like being way from him. My heart comes undone, slowly unravels like a ball of yarn. I need to get back to him.


	6. Chapter 6: I Won't Save You

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 6: I Won't Save You

I looked around the building to see if I can find a way back inside. I had to make sure Leslie was safe. I walked around the fortress. I was very tall with a slight decay of the concrete that held the structure up. It reminded me of the hospital. I walked to the side of the building and that's when I saw it. I've never been so scared in my life. A huge monstrous creature that stood ten feet, had maybe two heads and was very slimy looking was no more than ten feet away from me.

The beast seemed to be asleep. I look at it and looked around it. There was vines on the wall a few feet away from the beast. I needed to get to Leslie. I wondered if he was alright. I hoped that Sebastian was with him to keep him safe. I had to figure out what I can do to get past the creature, climb up the vines and get back into the building to look for my white haired friend. I'm going to have to test my fear and see if I can sneak around this dog like beast.

I took a deep breath and as silently as humanly possible I attempted to sneak past this creature. I slowly inched my way across the what looked like a courtyard. I looked around as I slowly snuck. I saw a few of the people I saw Sebastian shooting at before I ended up out here. They were minding their own business eating whatever they were eating. The beast was still asleep by the time I got midway there, who would I see standing by the vines.

Ruvik stood there, watching me as I froze in place. I never really got a good look at him til that moment. His robe was singed along with a good deal of his body. I understand how he became a ghost. Something in my gut was making me uneasy. It could have been the way he looked at me. Those cold eyes. What I don't understand is why he's following me. I started to slowly walk over again. Maybe I could possible talk to Ruvik and reason with him.

It took a bit but I made it across. Now that I'm by the vines and by Ruvik, I am going to have to make a bit of a choice. Either talk to Ruvik and confront him or just ignore his there and go up the vines and find Leslie. I started to climb up the vines the best I could.

"Where are you going?" Ruvik asked me

I froze. I wasn't expecting him to talk to me. I had to answer though, "U...Up."

He didn't say anything for a while. I started up again then he spoke. "You can't have him you know."

"What?" I asked

"Leslie. You can't have him." He said again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't go." He stated

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I need you." He told me.

I looked at him with great concern on my face. "Excuse me?"

Ruvik turned his head to look at me. I looked back at him. "I'm not scared you know. Of you. I just need to get to Leslie. I wish I could make you understand but I have a need to be with him. To make sure he's ok. That may mean nothing to you but it means the world to me. So if you know where Leslie is, please tell me."

Ruvik smiled, "You remind me of someone dear to me. I need you."

I climbed down the little bit I climbed and looked at him face to face. "Why do you need me? What will you do if I go with you?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just stood there. Staring at me. His eyes seemed not so cold anymore now that I'm close to him. I saw what was hidden behind those eyes. A frighten child. As of any of us. Reminds me of Leslie. I want to be with him so badly. I want to keep him safe.

I looked at Ruvik, "I'm going to go find Leslie now."

Ruvik said nothing. He looked like a statue. I felt a little bad. Maybe he's like Leslie and just wants someone to talk to. Someone to be his friend perhaps. If that was the case, he wouldn't try to kill Sebastian, Leslie and myself. I walked away from Ruvik. I didn't get far before I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I was kind of relieved that I was back inside. Was it all a dream? I sat up and noticed my close were drenched from the rain. It wasn't a dream. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I looked at the floor and noticed a trail of blood leading to the wall. I looked up at the wall and I stood there for a moment. Writing in blood was the words: 'I won't save you'.


	7. Chapter 7: Fix It

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 7: Fix It

As I read the last word, I heard a familiar voice. "Hurts...hurts...hurts." Is what the voice said. I walked over to the voice and I found where it was coming from. Leslie was sitting there with a gash in his hand.

"Oh my sweet Leslie! What happened?" I said running to him and kneeling down to his level.

"Hurts...hurts...hurts...hurts..." Leslie kept repeating.

"Let me see." I told Leslie.

He stared at his hand as the blood filled up his palm, a pattern of flowing blood dripping on to the floor. He seemed captivated by the sight and yet at the same time in pain. He kept whispering that it hurts. I didn't know what to do or how he got the gash. What I did wonder is the blood on the wall is Leslie's or if it was someone or something else's.

Leslie looked at me with those achromic eyes, "Hurts..." He held his hand up to my face.

"I see. Let me find something to wrap that up." I told him.

I started to search the room. I could barely see anything. The lighting was very dull. The wallpaper was peeling from old age and the tiles on the floors were chipped and cracked. As I searched around for a piece of cloth for Leslie's hand I sound a crack mirror. I never really looked at myself in the mirror before. I thought I would might as well give myself a look over.

I looked through the mirror and saw my reflection. My eyes that were once a vibrant blue are now a hint of a glass like color. My skin was pale with scratches here and there. My lips are now blackish blue with a hint of red from tearing cause from how chapped they have gotten through the years. My hair was a matted mess. It was at one point a beautiful shade of blonde that is now a faded dark blonde. I've also lost so much in body mass. I'm so frail looking.

I hung my head not in shame but in shock. I couldn't believe it. My beauty has faded. What does Leslie see in me? Why would he want a person like me. Maybe it could be not in my looks. I started to search again for something to help Leslie's hand. I walked around til I found a sink; there was a rag inside of it. I did the best I could to wash and dry the rag. I put the rag over my shoulder and started to look for some tape to bandage my white haired friend with.

I looked around for a moment and saw a door. What lies beyond that door is a mystery. I walked up to the door slowly, took a breath, and then opened it. Luckily there was no one behind it. I then ran into the room frantically looking for any type of bandaging tape and behold, I found what seems to be the last of it. I ran back over to where Leslie sat. He was drawing on the floor with the small puddle of blood that came from his hand.

"I found stuff for your hand..." I paused and watched him for a second.

"Leslie...What are you doing?" I asked

"D...drawing...drawing...I'm drawing." He responded.

"With your blood?" I asked again

Leslie nodded. He is so precious. I took his hand that had the gash. It was still bleeding but not as badly anymore. I need to wash his hand. Leslie isn't going to like it. I had to ask him.

"Leslie. We have to wash your hand so I can fix it." I told him

"...fix it...fix it..." Leslie responded.

I helped Leslie up. I could tell he didn't want to go but he know he had to. I walked him over to the sink and turned the faucet on. I looked at Leslie. He looked at the flowing water then at me then back at the water. I took his hurt hand into mine and placed it under the water. Leslie jumped a little because the water was cold.

"It hurts!" Leslie yelled.

"I know but we got to clean it. I'm sorry." I hurried my pace

"Let go! Let go! It hurts! it hurts! It hurts!" He began to shout.

I let Leslie go. I felt terrible and I knew that would've happened. I sighed and walked over to Leslie who was in the corner of the main room with the blood on the floor.

"Leslie. I'm sorry." I let him know how I felt.

Leslie just looked at me like a tortured animal. I never really knew how bad it was for Leslie being at Beacon. He was there longer than me. He looked so traumatized. My heart shattered in two. I felt like I was the worst person on the planet. My poor sweet Leslie. What have those doctors done to you.

"Leslie..." I said with my voice cracking.

"I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to fix you." I told him with tears running down my face.

"Fix you...fix you...fix...you.." He responded. Leslie then stood up and walked toward me slowly. He then wrapped his arms around me as to say he know how bad I feel. He held me for a moment then held his hand up to my face.

"It hurts..." He told me.

I nodded and smiled lightly, "Let's wrap that up."

I wrapped up his hand with the rag and the bandaging tape. I did the best I could with one hand. I think I did a pretty good job. Leslie and I then walked around for a bit. We talked for a while and we got to know more about each other. He kept going on about his home. It sounded so nice. I've never really had a home. Beacon was my home. I would love to go home with Leslie one day. I think it's what we both need. First thing to do is to figure out how to get out of here.


	8. Chapter 8: Got To Get Out Of Here

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 8: Got To Get Out Of Here

Just when we felt comfortable, we heard a growl. It sounded like one of those monsters. I felt my heart begin to race. Leslie and I started to pick up our pace so we don't have to run in to whatever it may be. We took a right down a hall way and ended up outside. We seemed to be on middle floor because of how high we were to the ground. I looked around at our surroundings. I saw a familiar face. It was Sebastian and he was with some other guy.

I was curious on whom the other guy was but he seemed to stay close to Sebastian. He must have been a friend. Leslie was smiling at the fact that Sebastian was alright. I took Leslie by the hand and we walked to where Sebastian was. We went across the balcony and down a set of stairs. We walked over to the men.

"Sebastian." Leslie called out.

Sebastian turned around to see me and Leslie. "Hey you two." He smiled out of relief that we were ok.

"Hey. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"This is Joseph. He's my partner." Sebastian told me.

I looked over at Joseph who seemed to be having some problem, "What is he doing?" I asked Seb.

He looked over at his partner and ran over to him. Leslie and I watched from afar. Joseph held his head and started to yell. The two men were yelling. One out of pain and one out of concern. I looked at Leslie and he seemed to be spaced out at that moment. I looked back at the two men and Joseph had a gun pointed at his own head. I couldn't take my eyes off of the gun in his hand. Was he really going to kill himself in front of his friend and two others?

Sebastian tackled Joseph on to the ground and they started to wrestle. The gun slid towards me. I picked the gun up. It was a heavy gun. I examined the gun and it looked to be a 44 Magnum 6 chamber pistol. There were 4 bullets in the gun. I thought to myself that this could be the way to get out of this place. Then I remembered something the doctor said. Leslie is the way out. I'm just going to hang on to this why the men battle with their emotions.

I decide that I was going to walk over to Sebastian and Joseph and tell them that I have a gun. So I did just that.

"Hey...Sebastian, Joseph...I have a gun." I told them.

They both looked at me. They had a look of fear in their eyes. That's because I was pointing it at them. As the gun was in my hand and my finger on the trigger, the voices

started again.

(Do it)

I stood there looking at both men as 'they' spoke.

(Kill them. It's not like they care about you.)

"Xanderia, put the gun down." Sebastian spoke in a stern tone.

(Shoot him)

"I can't" I spoke.

"Yes you can. Put the gun down." Sebastian said to me.

(Just do it. Get it over with and done)

"I can't..." I said once more.

Sebastian slowly reached for his pistol and raised it to aim at me. "Don't make me do this Xanderia."

(SHOOT HIM)

I aimed at Sebastian. Tears running down my face. "I can't." I repeated.

Joseph walked over to Sebastian, "Wait. I think she's answering to something else."

Sebastian then looked at his partner, "What?"

"Didn't you tell me you were looking for two mental patients? Well, what if she is talking to something else. As in some cases of Schizophrenia, some people hear voices and they answer to them. She might be one and she might be talking to what some refer to as 'Them'." Joseph explained to Sebastian.

"Xanderia...Xanderia..." Leslie called to me.

I put down the gun and turned around to look at Leslie. Sebastian lowered his weapon as well. They both looked at me as I reacted to Leslie.

"Xanderia." Sebastian said my name.

"Yes." I answered.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"'They' started up again. I didn't want to shoot you." I explained.

"Well we are glad that you didn't." Joseph said.

"I'm going to go over to Leslie now." I told the men.

"Wait." Sebastian said. "Give me the gun." He continued

I nodded and gave him the gun.

"You and Jo should have this." He stated while putting the gun away.

"Hey, That's my gun." Joseph said to Sebastian.

As the two men bickered on I walked over to Leslie. He had this look on his face that was both lost and scared. I took a hold of his hand and we walked away from the two men. We really need to find a way out of here and if Leslie is the way out. I need to find someone that can help me. That means we have to go and look for Ruvik.


	9. Chapter 9: The Physical World

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 9: The Physical World

Leslie and I didn't have to go very far to find Ruvik. We went left down a corridor and he was standing at the end of the hall. I held Leslie's hand tightly and took a breath. We both walked over to the man in the hood. I didn't realize that I was trembling. I knew this man was full of harm and hate. I know I said I wasn't afraid of him but at this point I would be lying if I said I wasn't. Our lives might end.

"Ruvik..." I said with a bit of a pause.

"Yes, Alexanderia." Ruvik responded with my full name.

"Doctor Jimenez said that Leslie is the way out of this place and earlier you said I was also compatible. What does that mean?" I asked him.

"What it means is I need to escape my imprisonment, my hell. I need either one of you to help me accomplish this." Ruvik explained.

"Imprisonment?" I questioned.

"In order for me to return to the physical world. .."Ruvik began when I cut him off.

"Is one of us going to die?" I asked frightened

"One of your minds will fade and mine will take over. Leaving whatever was left of you no more. In a sense, yes. One of you may die." He explained.

"How is Leslie and I the way out?" I asked quickly.

"You have been here before." Ruvik said

"What?" I answered.

"Xanderia..." Leslie tightened his grip on my hand.

"Oh my God..." I said with the sudden realization. "We...we're linked? Oh...my..."

"Yes. You are. You both are. You just don't remember it. All the experiments. All the times you both have been here. It's countless. So now that Jimenez is out of the picture, I can now have my way." Ruvik told me with a grin on his face.

I quickly turned around and Leslie did the same. We needed to get away from this mad man as soon as possible. This was a terrible idea. I took two steps and Ruvik appeared in front of us.

"Who do you think you are? I know who you are, "Xanderia". I know what you crave, what you fear... Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do? Either way, you're mine to do with as I please." Ruvik said to me.

I was terrified. Leslie was more than that. He started to scream. He screamed as though he was in an enormous amount of pain. I looked over at him as he let go of my hand. I looked over a Ruvik who was just as surprised by Leslie's outburst as I was. Leslie just kept screaming. I noticed that the room kept changing from the corridor we were in to the hospital. I grabbed Leslie's hand and started to run the opposite of where Ruvik was.

Leslie ran with me but he was still yelling. I wasn't sure what to think at this moment but this might be the chance that we were looking for. Our way out. We ran through different rooms until we landed ourselves in a room with what looked to be as a trap. A wire trap to be exact. I tried to get Leslie to settle down. He was worrying me. I was wondering why he started howling. I looked over and slowly entering the room was Ruvik. I couldn't breathe to scream but I found it in me to try.

"Leslie!" I shouted

And just like that Leslie stopped. I stared at him for a moment. After that moment, I looked around the room. It took a minute to realize that I couldn't move. I started to struggle and heard splashing. I instantly stopped. I took another moment to look around again. I was in the hospital. I was hooked up to the machine. I saw Leslie standing by Sebastian. How though? How did we get back? How are we back in the physical world?


	10. Chapter 10: Pain and Separation

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 10: Pain and Separation

I looked over at Sebastian and Leslie. I struggle to get them to notice me. How did they not notice me? I was splashing about in the tub. I couldn't move my head because it was hooked up to the machine. I saw with the corner of my eye Ruvik's face at my level. He was smirking, that bastard. I was worried and scared at the same time. He rested his arms on the side of the tub and rested his head on them. He was looking at Sebastian and Leslie the same as I was.

Ruvik slowly dipped his hand into the bathwater and was making little splashes. If he was trying to make me feel uneasy, he gets all the awards. His hand slowly inched closer to me. I scooted a bit away. He kept creeping his hand over to me until he touched my leg. I gasped and held my breath. I saw his grin growing wider. He then looked down at me.

"That could be us." Ruvik told me with a subtle tone to his voice.

"We can be out of here. Free." He continued.

At that moment I had the realization that I am not in the physical world. I'm still in the monster filled, horrible layout hell that is Ruvik's mind. I didn't answer anything he said to me. I just stared at him. I was frozen with fear.

"I see where Leslie would take you for his. You are..." He trailed off.

I stared at him and thought to myself 'I need to get away from this mad man.'

"Beautiful... I wouldn't mind having someone like you for myself." He finished with a smile on his face.

His hand slowly inching to touch my leg. When he did I felt a chill run up my spine. His hand traveled upward. I felt him go up my leg to my side. He was so gentle. It didn't make sense to me how he can be ruthless then so gentle at the same time.

"Please..." I said softly to him.

"You're shivering." Ruvik pointed out.

I nodded. I was beyond terrified.

"I will unhook you from my machine. But in doing so, you will be mine. Now and forever. You will be my bride." He gave me the option.

"What if I don't" I asked.

"Then I will kill you and go after Leslie." Ruvik told me, taking his hand out of the water, gave me two really bad options.

All I can think of is Leslie's safety. I wanted Leslie to be mine by Ruvik is now making it impossible. I don't know what I'm going to do. I want Leslie so bad. I miss him terrible. His perfect white hair, his smile, and the way he speaks to me. I miss my Leslie. But if I don't give in to Ruvik's wants, I'll never see Leslie again. I can't live in a world where Leslie isn't in it.

"I just want to be with Leslie. I want to go home with him. He tells me all the wonderful things about it. How you wake up and the sun is shining through the window and how the smell of breakfast food are very nice. How green the grass looks and how tall the trees are. I want to go home with Leslie." I broke down in tears.

"What makes you think I care?" Ruvik said to me heartlessly.

"Have you ever had anyone close to you? Who you can be safe with and be happy with?" I asked.

"Yes... but she's gone now." He answered.

"Then you understand how important Leslie is to me." I told him.

"You know nothing about pain and separation!" Ruvik yelled.

"Please..." I begged.

"The only person I could relate to was my sister, Laura. Until the fire claimed her and left me...While we playing in a barn, it caught fire. Laura saved me by pushing me through a small window, but was unable to get out of the barn and was killed in the flames soon after; I was like this...You have NO CLUE HOW IT'S BEEN!" Ruvik went off.

"I'm so sorry." I said to him.

Ruvik walked away from me. He was once human...like myself. He had a family and a sister he loved dearly. Maybe that's why he needs the both of us. Me and Leslie. He needs a new body for himself and his sister. I don't want this. I want to get out of here and find Leslie. I decided to try my hardest to try and sit up and get this thing out of my head. I struggled a bit to sit up. My bones felt so thin, I thought they were going to snap.

When I finally sat up I reached with my right arm to unhook the machine attachment off my head. I successfully got it off. It took a few minutes to get out of the tube but when I did I collapsed onto the floor. Ruvik looked over at me. There was anger behind those eyes.

"I am really sorry to what happened to you and your sister... I have it bad too... I've been in Beacon for twelve years. I was beaten, mistreated, and a few other horrible things that you can think of and that was when I was at the hospital. The only person who stuck up for me was Leslie and look what they did to him. My parents left me on a doorstep. My housekeeper that was taking care of me abused me. I tried to end my life. I would've succeeded, because I would have kept trying but I stopped because I found Leslie. I know what pain is and I know what it's like to be alone. So don't you tell me I don't?" I said to him as I broke down.

I sat there and cried. I didn't care if Ruvik was there. I had to get it all out. I had to tell someone. All I wanted right that moment was for Leslie to hold me. Then I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life.

"Xanderia..." My white haired friend called for me.


	11. Chapter 11: Innocents

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 11: Innocents

Leslie ran over to me and embraced me into his arms. I hugged him back. I felt so relieved that he came to me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Leslie wiped some of my tears away and kissed me. I was surprised that he kissed me. I naturally kissed him back. After a few seconds we broke the kiss. He stood up with me in his arms. I didn't notice that Sebastian wasn't that far behind Leslie. Also I notice that the woman from a while back was with them.

Leslie walked me out of the room. My surrounding changed from being at the hospital from back to the horribleness that was this place. We followed the woman officer out and there was a sight I haven't seen in a while. It looked to be as if we were outside. We walked over to a bus that had Joseph in it. He was wounded. There was a lot of blood gushing out of him. He was shot.

"Are you ok?" I asked Joseph.

*sighs* *groans* "Yeah..." Joseph answered my question.

"He will be fine. I'm Juli Kidman." The woman officer introduced herself.

"Hi." I said. I had a bad feeling about her.

"Hello...hello. Hello" Leslie said to Juli.

Juli turned to face Joseph, "Hey. I'm going to go find some help for you. I'm going to take the patients."

Joseph nodded. Juli then turned to me and Leslie. "Let's take a walk."

Me and Leslie followed Juli. Leslie seemed to trust her. I might give her a chance. I didn't trust her though. Something was off about her. We walked a bit far from where we started. It wasn't until I saw a playground within eye sight that I didn't care how long we walked. Finally, something fun. I looked at Leslie and he had a childish glow on his face. We dreamed of what it would be like to be at a playground.

There were swings with blue sets. The slide was yellow and red and a merry go round with different colors. It was like something out of a book. I ran over to the swings and sat down. I started to swing and for once, I had fun. Leslie and Juli were talking. Leslie looked so very happy. He must've been talking about home again. He gets so happy and excited when he talks about home. I watched them for a while. I slowed down with the swinging and started to just push myself with one foot.

I watched carefully for Leslie. He was walking towards the slides. I looked over at Juli and she had her gun raised. She was pointing it at Leslie. She was going to kill him. Then I saw Sebastian pointing his gun at Juli. I was just happy Leslie was facing the other way. I got up from the swing and walked over to where Leslie was. I heard a bit of what Juli and Sebastian were talking about. She was going to kill Leslie because of Ruvik. I couldn't let that happen.

I picked up my pace and started to run to Leslie. That's when it happened. Juli shot her gun and I leaped in front of Leslie. It hurt so badly. She shot me in my stomach. I gasped and groaned. The pain was terrible. I saw on the ground a pattern of flowing blood giving form. I looked around and everything looked to be like I was looking through a tube. I heard Leslie say no. I heard Sebastian's voice. He was telling me to stay awake. At that moment, I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12: Awakening

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 12: Awakening

"NO!"

"How could you Kidman?!"

"I-I was aiming for the boy!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy?"

"Get out of here before I shoot you myself!"

"You're sick. Protecting the boy like this is going to get you killed. Hell, all of us."

"GO!"

"Come on stay with me!"

"Is...Is... Is she going to be ok...ok...?"

"She lost a lot of blood but I think she'll be fine."

"Fine...fine fine fine...fine...fine...fine..."

"She is going to be ok Leslie. Calm down."

"The blood...blood. Blood..."

"Come on... Let's take her somewhere where we can patch her up."

I opened my eyes and everything was a blur. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I tried sitting up and it hurt. I touched my stomach and felt a bandage on it. There was blood that seemed to have leaked through the bandaging. All I could think of was if Leslie was ok.

"Hey, you're awake." Sebastian said in a relieving way.

"Yeah...Where's Leslie?" I asked him.

"He's asleep by you." Sebastian let me know as he pointed to my white haired friend.

I looked to my left and there he was. I was surprised he was sleeping. He never really sleeps. He has nightmares where he wakes up screaming. My sweet man. He looked so heavenly sleeping. I've never seen him sleep. I scooted closer to him as much as I could and lightly ran my right hand through his hair.

"He must have been so worried." I told Sebastian.

"He wouldn't leave your side." Sebastian smiled lightly after he said that. "You two...together?" he then asked.

I smiled through the pain and nodded, "Yeah...we are."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we have to get out of here and fast. I don't think this Ruvik guy is playing with us anymore. He means business. I'll carry you." Sebastian let me know what was going on.

I gently woke up Leslie. He jumped and screamed. He looked around at the room then he looked over at me. The glow in his eyes when he saw me sitting up and awake was so beautiful. He had the biggest smile on his face, mouth so wide and his teeth showed. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He got up quickly and sat next to me. He hugged me and I winced. He then loosened his grip.

"You...you're...alright. I-I...I was so sc-scared..."Leslie told me.

"I'm alright. I'm perfectly fine." I reassured him.

He looked me over and saw the blood seeping through the bandages. He looked at me looking very concerned. I reached my hand up to touch his face. He touched my hand and leaned over to kiss me. This kiss was different, it was more passionate.

"I ...I am lost with...without you." Leslie said to me softly.

I nodded with tears in my eyes. Just then Sebastian lifted me up. Holding me like I was a small child. Leslie got up and started to follow Sebastian. Sebastian took out his pistol and loaded it. I knew we had to go out and fight the monsters and Ruvik. I was a bit frightened that Ruvik might get to Leslie. If he gets to Leslie...he might give up and give in to him. I feel as long as I'm alive Leslie won't give up so easily. His will is strong and I believe in him.


	13. Chapter 13: STEM

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 13: STEM

Sebastian ran and shot his way through a horde of creatures. Leslie didn't stray too far behind. I hung on for the life of me on to Sebastian as he ran. I just kept my sight on Leslie mostly. It wasn't until Sebastian stopped. I looked over to see why he stood still. Ruvik stood in front of the three of us. He smirked and the atmosphere changed completely. We were much deeper into his mind now.

More like we were on Ruvik's mental version of the STEM, a huge, pulsating brain connected with a variety of tubes and surrounded by an odd liquid. Leslie went ahead to look at everything. When I saw Leslie walk up to Ruvik my heart sank.

"Leslie! Watch out!" I yelled.

Leslie looked up to see Ruvik without his robe on. He was more wreaked then I thought. Almost his whole body was burned. He started talking to Leslie. I was afraid at this moment my white haired friend would give in.

"Come unto me and I can free you from you fears." Ruvik told Leslie.

Leslie was looking down and shaking.

"Let me take all of that away." Ruvik kept going on.

"Leslie!" I called out.

Leslie lifted his head to look at Ruvik, "No! No! I won't! I want Xanderia!"

"You will be my freedom from this hell!" Ruvik yelled at Leslie.

Leslie started to step away from Ruvik. I was shocked that he didn't give in. I was very happy and relieved. Leslie then turned his back on Ruvik and walked towards Sebastian and I. Just then a horrific, giant monster then emerges, with Ruvik seemingly merged into the forehead of the beast as if acting as its next thing I know me and Sebastian we impaled by something rather very sharp. Ruvik was very angry. I yelled and screamed out of pain. Sebastian grunted a bit. He was stronger than I was. Ruvik was moving towards Leslie.

The tunnel vision started to happen again. My hearing started to echo. The taste of iron filled my mouth. I slowly felt my body get very light. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Leslie. He is the only reason to stay alive, though I feel myself drifting. It was getting harder to breathe. I heard gun fire go off and Sebastian tell Ruvik to get away from Leslie. I don't think he realized I was impaled as well. I felt so tired. I wanted to close my eyes but I needed to make sure Leslie was safe.

Everything was becoming dark. I tried to shack it off. I needed Leslie. He needed me. I couldn't die. Not in this hell. It took everything I had in me to speak.

"S-S...Sebastian...H-Help..." I said as loud as I can.

Sebastian looked at me, "Shit! Stay with me. I almost got this. Don't you go anywhere, you hear me?"

"L...Leslie..." I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14: On The Road

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 14: On The Road

I woke up in a daze. I looked around at my surrounding. I seemed to have been in a white room. My vision was blurry. I felt like my head was in a vice. I waited a few moments for my vision to come back. I saw a familiar face. Sebastian was looking at me. He was talking but I couldn't hear him. All I heard was a high pitch ding. I reached for Sebastian. Sebastian unhooked me from the machine and picked me up. I mouthed Leslie's name to him.

He nodded and sat me gently on the floor. I watched Sebastian go to where Leslie laid. He unhooked Leslie and got him out of the tub. My Leslie was ok. Sebastian walked Leslie over to me. I looked up at Leslie and smiled. Leslie kneeled down to my level and hugged me. I hugged him back as best as I could. Leslie then checked me over to see if anything that happened in Ruvik's mind happened for real and it didn't. I was alright.

Leslie then kissed me ever so passionately. It came out of nowhere and I was surprised by it. I kissed him back. It took a minute to get my hearing back. I felt blessed to have escaped that hell.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Sebastian said as he picked me up again. Leslie didn't hesitate, got up and shuffled behind us.

Sebastian walked outside and there were loads of police officers. I gripped on to Sebastian for the fear that they will take me and Leslie away. Leslie stood behind Sebastian.

"You alright?" One of the officer asked Sebastian.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sebastian answered.

"What about them." The officer pointed at Leslie and I.

"They are with me." Sebastian told the officer and walked us over to his vehicle.

Sebastian put me and Leslie in the back of his car. He got into the driver set and started the engine. Leslie and I never really been out of the hospital for years. I haven't seen the outside world in twelve years and it might have been longer for Leslie. Sebastian started to drive away from the hospital and on to the road. I never thought I would be saying bye to Beacon. I was rather relieved.

I looked out the window to see the outside. It was raining lightly, grey clouds filled the sky and everything seemed to glisten in the wetness. I looked over at Leslie who was looking down at the floor of the car. He was muttering to himself like always. I touched his hand and he then looked at me. He smiled.

"You...you...you're alright." he said to me.

"Yeah. I'm alright. What about you my love?" I asked

"L-l...love?" Leslie looked shocked.

I smiled lovingly at him.

"I-I'm alright...alright." he answered me while smiling. He then held my hand.

"I-I...I...I love...love you Xanderia." he told me.

"I love you too Leslie." I smiled at him.

"I don't know about you two but after all that, I'm hungry." Sebastian said to us. I nodded. Me and Leslie haven't had a good meal in years. Leslie smiled and nodded quickly.

"Then...Then after...We can...can go home?" Leslie asked.


End file.
